Dante Vs Duna
Dante of Devil May Cry (Nominated by TheOmegaCookie) and Duna of Wonderful World (Nominated by BMHKain) take each other on in round two! Intro Duna surfaces from her cavern and finds herself in a wasteland; towards the edge of the map are lava geysers and a few volcanoes, and towards the center is an abandoned city with a massive tower sticking out. She takes a brief moment to gaze at the sky for the first time before taking out a list, with 31 slots on it. Four are filled in; “Annoying top hat creature”, which is crossed out, “green-haired sword guy”, which has a big star next to it, “red coat gun guy”, which also has a similar star, and “purple sword guy”. The rest are blank. Duna: I really hope I find someone soon. Otherwise I’ll... A flash of red flies by her, leaving her stunned momentarily and she turns to see Dante running towards the city. However, she only manages to see the back of his red coat, and two guns in his hands. With a flashback to the poster with a 60 Billion Double Dollar bounty, Duna’s face grows expressionless and cold before she shoots a lightning bolt ahead of Dante. He stops just in time to avoid the blast and turns around. Dante: How come I never... wait, a kid? Duna: Hah, I’ve found... wait, your hair’s a different colour. Dante: This is what it’s always been like. Trust me, if I change from this, all Hell will break loose. Duna quickly scribbles “silver hair cool sword guy” on her list, catching Dante’s interest. Dante: What’s that you got there? Duna: A hit list. How much are you worth? Dante: There’s no bounty on me, kid. I’m the one who does hunting for money. And trust me; it isn’t a thing for little kids to be involved in. Duna: You think you’re a better bounty hunter than me? (The World Needs Guts, 1:00-1:09) She runs at him with her blade, and in a flash, Dante has his own sword out to block the strike. Dante: Bounty hunter? You mean demon hunter. FIGHT!!! 60 (The World Needs Guts, 1:09-1:37) Duna shoots to the side, leaving a trail of lightning in her wake, but doubles back to trip Dante up and rams her sword into his chest. Expecting the easy victory, she is shocked when Dante merely smiles at her and kicks her backwards into a small stone hill. He rips the sword from his body and tosses it to the ground before blitzing her, punching her in the face and using Rebellion’s hilt as a baseball bat to send her flying into the air. Swapping out for his guns, Dante shoots a storm of bullets up into the sky, which are met with a massive blast of lightning coming down. The bullets are destroyed, Dante dodges the blast, and Duna lands next to her sword. 51 She barely has time to pick it up before Dante is upon her, and a fierce duel begins. Dante retains the offensive, using several strong slashes to force Duna back. Both hold their swords in one hand and spin them, creating windmills of destruction that collide with each other in equal strength. Finally, Dante flips Rebellion in his hand and lunges forward with a stinger; the attack is blocked, but the force is enough to send Duna flying backwards. 45 Duna lands on her feet and holds out her hand; a cyclone of energy appears and launches towards Dante, and while he blocks the attack, it buys enough time for Duna to return and strike him. After a couple slashes to the chest, she hops back, leaving a sigil in the air which shocks Dante, stunning him long enough for Duna to jump into the air and strike him with a purple lightning bolt. He takes the hit, but grins. Duna: Not enough? Jumping even higher, she calls down a massive torrent of purple electricity, and the sparks envelop Dante before suddenly dispersing, with Dante unharmed holding his guitar. 36 The two charge up and launch powerful shots of electricity at each other, and the beams meet in the middle creating a large explosion. Unseen by Dante, Duna leaps into the air and charges down. With a single cut, Nevan falls out of Dante’s hands cut in half. Duna then strikes him five times, each time leaving a spark hanging in the air until the fifth cut ends; all five sparks detonate, damaging Dante further. 32 (Devil May Cry Opening, 0:57-1:28) Downed, Dante grabs Ebony and Ivory out of his coat and shoots at Duna; she blocks all the shots but Dante’s ensuing sword slash breaks her defenses. With a rapid string of cuts, Duna is badly damaged and kicked into the air where Dante leaps above her and spins in place, rapidly shooting bullets into her. She hits the ground where Dante shoots past her repeatedly with the stinger until a fifth lunge gains a surge in power, and Duna is blasted across the field. 20 As Dante runs towards her, Duna advances with a series of quick teleports until they meet again and clash their blades. Dante throws Rebellion up into the air and brings out two submachine guns. Duna furiously slashes at all the incoming bullets and deflects them back at Dante, who grabs his descending sword from the air and slashes them all in half. The swing continues to Duna, slashing her across the chest. 14 With both participants now heavily wounded, their slashes are slower, but still powerful. Sparks fly when the blades connect until Dante catches Duna’s blade in his bare hand and kicks her hard in the stomach. 10 With a last push of attacks, Duna slashes at Dante’s hands, leaving small purple orbs hovering near them, and calls out lightning bolts to strike at them. They shoot through his hands and send him into a nearby rock, effectively crucifying him and immobilizing him for the final blow. Duna leaps at him and drives his blade into her chest, twisting it and making Dante cough up blood. 6'' With a roar, Dante knocks Duna off of him and shatters the stone; surrounded by a flash of red energy, he emerges in his Devil Trigger form. With speed so fast Duna can’t catch up, a slash from Rebellion cuts Duna’s blade in half. The bounty hunter can only look on in fear as Dante strikes rapidly, shredding her. With a final cut, Dante reappears behind her and a massive splash of blood escapes from her torso. '''K.O!!!' Duna takes her last breath and falls to the ground. Dante regains his normal form and turns around to see the bloody carnage. As he grips his own wound, he rolls his eyes and walks towards the building in the distance. Aftershock ???: Well done, son of Sparda; to defeat the one who defeated Excalibur is no small feat. As for you, Duna, you fought well, given your underdog status in this tournament. But, as we have seen, your strength is not enough, and my plans require only the strongest. This melee's winner is Dante, by death. Results Winning Combatant Votes: *Dante: 14 *Duna: 0 Winning Method Votes: *Death: 8 *KO: 6 Follow Dante's path here See the tournament's main page here Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:MP999 Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music